Amnésie
by val-rafale
Summary: Alex se retrouve seul après la mort de Kagami. Il déprime. Alors qu'il se promène sur la plage au large de laquelle son amant a disparu, il apperçoit un corps. [One Shot]


Titre : Amnésie

Auteur : Val-rafale

Série : Ayashi no Ceres

Pairing : Kagami x Alex

Genre : Yaoi / Romance.

**Conversation téléphonique**

**Amnésie**

Une personne aux longs cheveux blonds attachés en natte avançait sur la plage d'un pas lent et calme. Cette personne, Alexander O. Howel, semblait marcher telle une âme en peine. Cela faisait à peine deux jours que le navire sur lequel il s'était trouvé, avait sombré, emportant avec lui l'homme que le scientifique avait aimé et aimait toujours. Il ressentait un grand vide dans sa vie et dans son cœur que rien ne pourrait combler. Kagami avait choisi de mourir, le laissant seul en ce bas monde. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Pourquoi l'avait-il abandonné ? Le jeune homme ne comprenait toujours pas… Il était uniquement conscient que son malheur venait de tous ces évènements passés et qu'il avait perdu le seul être qui comptait pour lui…

Ses pas l'avaient mené jusque sur cette plage au large de laquelle était mort son chef… Mais surtout son amant. Il voulait une dernière fois contempler la mer. Cette étendue d'eau si calme, si sereine qui pouvait parfois se déchaîner et tout emporter. Cet océan qui lui avait enlevé son unique amour… Le blond s'arrêta puis regarda l'horizon et le soleil couchant. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors que ses souvenirs refaisaient surfaces…

Doux…

Chauds…

Mais tellement lointains.

Les caresses et les baisers de son amant lui revenaient en mémoire ainsi que tous les instants de tendresses et de bonheurs qu'il avait pu passer avec Kagami. En repensant à tout cela, Alex éclata en sanglots, ne pouvant plus retenir sa peine. Il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de savourer cela, d'être dans les bras chaud et doux de son amant. Personne ne pourrait lui redonner l'amour que ce dernier, malgré son côté froid, avait su lui offrir. Pourquoi avait-il décidé de mourir ? Il l'ignorait… Et dire, qu'il ne lui avait même pas donné un baiser d'adieu et encore moins serré dans ses bras. La seule chose que l'aîné avait faite, avait été de lui sourire tristement. Le plus jeune lui en voulait de l'avoir laissé seul. Il se reprochait de ne pas avoir tenté de le raisonner. Il aurait dû… Pourquoi n'en avait-il rien fait ? Pourquoi avait-il accepté cette issue sans se battre pour garder son amour près de lui ? Il n'en avait aucune idée…

C'est à ce moment précis qu'une chose attira l'attention du scientifique le ramenant à la réalité. Un homme était allongé à quelques mètres de lui. Son corps était à moitié dans l'eau. Il était encore vivant puisqu'il rampait pour essayer d'en sortir. Alex réagit aussitôt en le voyant. Il courut vers lui pour lui porter secours, n'écoutant que son coeur.

- Monsieur !! Vous êtes blessé ?? » demanda-t-il en le retournant. « Je vais vous… »

Le scientifique reçut un terrible choc en reconnaissant le visage de l'homme et resta un instant sans voix. Il devait certainement rêver… Ce pouvait être possible…

- Kagami ! » murmura-t-il dans un souffle à peine audible.

Le blessé regarda le scientifique de ses yeux mis clos, l'air particulièrement épuisé. Ses lèvres commencèrent à s'entrouvrir alors qu'il tentait de prononcer quelques mots à peine audibles.

- Aidez-moi… » fit-il en tremblant et d'une voix faible avant de perdre connaissance.

Alex avait peine à croire que tout cela puisse être réel. Son amant était vivant. Il avait réussi à s'en sortir malgré la situation. Mais comment était-ce possible ? Le navire avait coulé… Personne n'aurait pu en réchapper… Le blond revint à la réalité en voyant son chef et amant s'évanouir.

- Kagami !! » appela-t-il craignant de le perdre à nouveau.

Le scientifique posa ses doigts au niveau de son cou. Il put constater avec soulagement qu'il était toujours vivant. Le cadet poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de décider de le ramener chez lui. Il tira son bien aimé hors de l'eau puis partit en courant chercher sa voiture pour la rapprocher un peu. Il parvint à hisser son chef dans le véhicule avant de quitter la plage pour se diriger vers son appartement.

A plusieurs reprises, dans le véhicule, Alex regarda le brun assis à ses côtés. Il avait du mal à réaliser tout cela, le fait que Kagami soit toujours en vie et que ce soit lui qui l'ait trouvé. C'était un miracle qui le transportait de joie. Alors qu'il pensait avoir tout perdu avec sa mort, il réapparaissait plus vivant que jamais. Certes, il était dans un sale état et apparemment très épuisé mais le principal était qu'il soit en vie. Pour le scientifique, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Le plus jeune finit par arriver chez lui. Il gara sa voiture à la place de parking la plus proche de l'ascenseur afin d'avoir le moins de distance possible à parcourir avec le blessé. Il descendit du véhicule puis ouvrit la porte côté passager. Il jeta un œil à Kagami, toujours évanoui. Alex tapota doucement sur la joue de son amant pour tenter de le réveiller.

- Kagami ! Kagami ! » appela-t-il doucement pour l'aider à reprendre connaissance.

Le brun ouvrit légèrement les yeux en gémissant, la douleur lui était difficilement supportable. Sans compter qu'il était totalement épuisé. Alex lui prit un bras et commença à le tirer hors de la voiture.

- Allez viens ! Je vais te conduire à mon appartement pour te soigner ! Mais il faut que tu marches un peu ! Je ne réussirai pas à te porter tout seul ! » expliqua-t-il gentiment.

Kagami ne put retenir un grognement de douleur en bougeant mais il parvint à sortir du véhicule. Il s'appuya sur le jeune homme pour tenir debout. Ce dernier ferma la porte puis entraîna son ami jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Une fois à l'intérieur, il l'adossa contre la cloison en prenant garde à ce que ses jambes ne se dérobent pas sous lui, le temps d'appuyer sur le bouton d'étage. Il reprit ensuite Kagami contre lui. Sentir à nouveau la chaleur du corps de son amant, faisait tellement de bien au scientifique. Il avait l'impression de se réveiller d'un terrible cauchemar. Il se sentait si heureux d'avoir retrouvé le brun. Il revivait et se voyait déjà heureux avec Kagami… Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta au cinquième étage faisant sortir le jeune homme de ses pensées. Alex emmena son chef jusqu'à son appartement. Il ouvrit la porte et entra à l'intérieur. Il l'emmena tant bien que mal jusque dans sa chambre. Là, le blond le fit s'allonger sur le lit. Il lui retira ses vêtements mouillés et déchirés puis rabattit les couvertures sur son corps gelé. Kagami s'endormit immédiatement, complètement épuisé. Alex l'observa un instant un sourire sur les lèvres. C'était un réel bonheur de l'avoir de nouveau à ses côtés. Il passa une main dans les cheveux bruns de son ami puis quitta la chambre pour le laisser se reposer. Il en avait visiblement grand besoin. Pendant que son chef dormait, Alex prépara un bon repas pour le moment où il se réveillerait. Le brun aurait sûrement besoin de reprendre des forces.

Kagami ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il distingua difficilement le plafond blanc d'une chambre. Où était-il ? Il se redressa puis regarda autour de lui. Tout était flou. Il n'arrivait pas très bien à discerner la pièce et ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Soudain, une violente douleur lui vrilla la tête. Le brun se frotta machinalement les tempes comme si cela allait le faire disparaître. Mais ce fut sans effet… De plus, il n'y avait pas que sa tête qui le faisait souffrir mais aussi tout son corps. Il était courbaturé de partout. Tous ses muscles étaient raides comme s'il avait fait un terrible effort. Que s'était-il passé ? Il ne pouvait répondre à cette question, ne se souvenant de rien… A ce moment là, Kagami entendit du bruit dans la pièce juste à côté. Il se leva aussi doucement que possible puis s'avança vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et aperçut un jeune homme allongé sur le canapé qui regardait un dessin animé à la télé. Son hôte se tourna vers lui. Kagami put voir un grand sourire naître sur ses lèvres.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il regardait un anime à la télé, le blond entendit un bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna et aperçut Kagami. Ce dernier se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Alex se leva brusquement pour aller serrer son ami dans ses bras.

- Kagami ! Tu es réveillé ! » fit-il heureux.

- Kagami ?! » s'étonna le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

Alex s'écarta un peu de lui afin de le fixer quelque peu surpris de sa réponse. Le brun l'observait avec une expression d'incompréhension sur le visage.

- Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-il froidement. « Je vous connais ? »

- Kagami… » murmura l'écossais quelque peu surpris.

- Qui êtes-vous ? » interrogea encore le brun plus durement cette fois-ci.

- Kagami… C'est moi… Alex » répondit le blond la voix enrouée par les sanglots qu'il retenait.

- Alex… ? » fit le brun surpris. « Votre nom ne me dit rien… »

- Kagami…

Alex s'écarta de son ami et baissa les yeux, plus qu'attristé de voir que celui qu'il aimait ne se souvenait plus de lui. Cela lui arracha un léger soupir de déception et de peine mélangé.

- Kagami… Nous sommes amis, tu ne te souviens pas ? » questionna-t-il doucement.

- Vous ne semblez pas comprendre. Votre visage et votre nom ne me disent rien du tout ! » répondit le brun ne perdant pas sa froideur. « Je ne vous connais pas ! »

Le scientifique se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se retenant de pleurer. Pourquoi Kagami était si agressif avec lui ? Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Il n'avait aucune reconnaissance pour le jeune homme qui l'avait secouru. Ce comportement blessait Alex plus profondément qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Le brun fixa durement son hôte.

- Où sont mes vêtements ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

- Tes vêtements ?! » s'étonna Alex, haussant les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? »

- Je pars d'ici. » déclara froidement Kagami.

- Pourquoi ? » interrogea le scientifique paniqué à l'idée de le voir le quitter à nouveau.

- Parce que je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. » lui lança sèchement le brun. « Vous m'avez secouru. Je vous en remercie. Mais maintenant je dois partir. Alors dites moi où sont mes vêtements ? »

- Dans la salle de bain… » répondit l'écossais d'une voix faible en indiquant la direction de la pièce en question.

- Merci.

L'aîné s'y dirigea puis revint habillé. Il remarqua en revenant dans le salon que son hôte était tourné vers la fenêtre. Il semblait observer ce qui se passait dehors. Mais quelque chose de plus étrange attira l'attention du brun… Le corps du jeune homme était parcouru de tremblements. Il pleurait… Pourquoi ? Il ne comprenait pas. Cet homme qui l'avait recueilli semblait le connaître depuis si longtemps. En tout cas, il agissait comme tel. Mais pourquoi ne s'en souvenait-il pas ? Cela le troublait. Autre chose aussi gênait le brun… Il avait l'étrange impression qu'ils avaient été très proches tous les deux, bien plus que de raison. De plus, il se sentait étrangement attiré par le jeune homme. Son cœur battait la chamade dès qu'il le regardait. Pourquoi cette attirance ? Il était un homme et lui aussi… Tout ce qu'il éprouvait, était inexplicable. Cependant, il était certain d'une chose… Voir son hôte aussi malheureux le touchait énormément. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans un tel état de tristesse. Puis peut être pourrait-il lui parler de son passé. Kagami s'avança alors vers Alex et posa une main sur son épaule.

Alors que son amant était parti se rhabiller, le blond s'était dirigé vers la fenêtre. Il pensait que regarder dehors lui ferait oublier le fait que Kagami ait été aussi dur avec lui. Mais aussi le fait qu'il ne se souvienne plus de lui. Cependant, cela fut sans effet. L'écossais ne put s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots. Il ne se rappelait plus de leur amour. Pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas juste. N'avait-il donc pas assez souffert tous les deux ? Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait ainsi sur Kagami ? Et sur lui ? Il était vrai que quelques uns de leurs actes durant leurs vies, ne valaient pas que des félicitations… Cependant méritait-il d'endurer autant de souffrances ? Après avoir échappé de justesse à la mort, le voilà qui perdait la mémoire. Rien de toute ce qui arrivait n'était juste aux yeux du scientifique.

Soudain, Alex sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, le faisant légèrement sursauter. Il se retourna pour se retrouver face à face avec son chef.

- Pourquoi pleurez-vous ? » interrogea ce dernier légèrement inquiet pour cet inconnu qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

- Excusez-moi… » répondit le scientifique en séchant rapidement ses larmes. « Mais, nous nous connaissons depuis déjà pas mal de temps. Hélas, vous semblez l'avoir oublié. »

- Etes-vous sûr que je sois la bonne personne ? » demanda doucement son vis-à-vis. « Vous m'avez peut être confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne me souviens absolument pas de vous. »

- Je ne me trompe pas. » répondit Alex avec assurance. « Vous êtes Mikage Kagami. Vous avez failli perdre la vie lors du naufrage du navire sur lequel nous nous trouvions. »

- Un navire ? Que s'est-il passé ? » questionna le brun en posant une main sur sa tête. « Je ne me souviens de rien. »

- Vous avez dû recevoir un choc à la tête. » en déduit le blond en réfléchissant. « Sinon, comment expliquer le fait que vous ne vous souveniez de rien ? Vous ne vous rappelez pas qui vous êtes, ni de moi, ni de… »

Alex s'arrêta avant de révéler à son ami amnésique qu'ils étaient amants. Ce dernier ne s'en souvenait plus. Il risquait de le choquer en le lui apprenant… Le résultat pourrait être catastrophique s'il venait à mal le prendre. Il était déjà assez agressif et méfiant… Il était donc inutile d'en rajouter.

- Ni de quoi ? » questionna le brun intrigué.

- Rien. » répondit l'écossais en baisant les yeux. « Quelque chose sans importance. »

Mikage observa Alex, l'air intrigué. Décidément, le brun trouvait que ce jeune homme était bien proche de lui et bien mystérieux sur la relation qu'ils y avaient entre eux. Si seulement il pouvait s'en souvenir cela lui faciliterait les choses. Il ne lui restait qu'une solution, lui poser la question. Peu importait la réponse qu'il aurait, il devait savoir.

Kagami s'apprêtait à lui demander lorsque que son cadet le devança, reprenant la parole.

- Dites, vous devez avoir faim, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda le scientifique toujours souriant malgré sa grande tristesse. « Que diriez-vous de manger avant de partir ? »

Le brun lui fit un signe affirmatif de la tête même si il avait étrangement moins envie de partir maintenant. Sa curiosité se faisait plus grande. Si cet homme le connaissait vraiment, il voulait qu'il lui parle de lui. Alex l'invita à s'asseoir ce que fit Kagami sans un mot.

- Ne bougez pas, je vais vous chercher ce que je vous ai préparé. » fit-il gentiment.

Le blond partit rapidement dans sa cuisine. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de divers petits plats occidentaux. Il posa le tout devant son ami qui les regarda l'air surpris.

- Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir manger tout ça. » avoua-t-il doucement.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas pour ça. Il en restera pour demain. » répliqua immédiatement le scientifique.

Kagami lui dédia un très fin sourire puis commença à manger sous le regard de son hôte. Un court instant plus tard, le brun leva la tête vers Alex. Il le fixa dans les yeux avant de prendre la parole.

- Je voudrais que vous me parliez de moi. » demanda-t-il calmement.

- Que désirez-vous savoir ? » interrogea Alex en souriant.

- Tout. » répondit sérieusement le brun.

- Tout ?! » s'exclama le scientifique en haussant les sourcils. « Ca risque d'être long… J'ai aussi peur que vous preniez mal certains passages de votre passé. »

- Alors commencez par ce que vous pensez être le plus important et le moins choquant. » conseilla calmement Kagami.

Alex réfléchit activement en regardant le plafond. Il ne savait vraiment pas par où commencer. Que lui dire en premier ? Il avait tellement de chose à lui raconter. Mais par quoi débuter ? En tout cas, il ne devait surtout pas parler des événements qui l'avaient conduit à devenir amnésique. Il risquerait sûrement d'avoir du mal à admettre d'avoir fait tout ça. Ce serait trop dur à supporter. Alors que lui raconter pour ne pas le blesser ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Les agissements de Kagami n'avaient jamais été très positifs.

- Vous ne savez pas par où commencer ? » affirma le brun en fixant le scientifique.

Ce dernier le regarda puis fit un signe affirmatif de la tête. Kagami jugea alors que c'était le moment d'éclaircir les rapports qu'il y avait entre eux. Tant qu'à commencer par quelque chose autant que ce soit ça. Il voulait savoir…

- Et si vous me disiez ce qu'il y a entre nous. » proposa-t-il avec sérieux.

L'écossais sursauta et le fixa intensément ne s'attendant pas du tout à ça. Cela signifiait-il qu'il se souvenait de quelque chose les concernant ? Ou bien avait-il remarqué son comportement des plus étranges ? De toute façon, Alex n'avait jamais été doué pour cacher ce qu'il éprouvait… Pas comme Kagami.

- Pardon ?! » fit-il en rougissant légèrement.

- Vous avez très bien entendu. » répondit calmement le brun. « Votre comportement me laisse penser qu'il y a eu quelque chose de fort entre nous. »

- Que voulez-vous dire ? » osa demander le blond en baissant la tête pour cacher son évidente gêne.

Kagami remarqua le rougissement du jeune homme. Il commença à comprendre le lien qui les unissait. Le comportement du plus jeune rendait cela évident. Il fallait donc qu'il l'oblige à tout lui dire. Le brun se leva brusquement puis saisit le jeune homme au menton. Il lui releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Vous rougissez… » constata-t-il avec calme. « Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Lorsque je me suis levé tout à l'heure, vous m'avez serré dans vos bras d'une manière assez particulière. »

Alex aurait voulu détourner le regard. Il se sentait si embarrassé par tout ça… Mais Kagami lui tenait fermement le visage ne lui laissant aucune possibilité de fuite. Et puis ce contact était si agréable malgré tout que le blond n'arriverait certainement pas à lui échapper.

- Alors, je vous écoute. Dites-moi tout. » insista l'aîné en écartant les mèches de cheveux de son hôte qui lui cachaient un peu les yeux.

- Et bien… C'est-à-dire que… » commença le blond écarlate.

- C'est-à-dire que quoi ? » insista Kagami voulant en savoir plus.

- Vous et moi étions… Amants. » avoua Alex en fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir la réaction que Kagami pourrait avoir en apprenant cela.

Kagami resta un instant sans voix mais pourtant il ne semblait pas surpris. C'était comme si il l'avait toujours su. Il avait beau avoir perdu la mémoire, son subconscient lui n'avait pas oublié. Son cœur battait plus vite dès qu'il posait les yeux sur lui. Il n'avait pas compris au début la signification de ceci… Mais tout était maintenant plus clair. Le brun soupira et ferma un instant les yeux. Il attira doucement le scientifique vers lui.

Alex ouvrit un oeil pour voir quelle serait sa réaction. Il aperçut le visage de Kagami à quelques centimètres du sien. Lentement, l'aîné se pencha encore sur lui et s'empara de ses lèvres. Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Son chef l'embrassait. Cela voudrait-il dire qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire ? Sinon, pourquoi ferait-il ça ? En tout cas, cela ne semblait pas le déranger. Le scientifique se sentit envahi d'une immense joie. Pouvoir enfin ressentir la douceur de son amant, ses lèvres sur les siennes, sa chaleur, cela était une chose qu'il ne pensait plus possible. Pourtant tout était bien réel.

Après quelques instants, le brun le lâcha et s'écarta un peu de lui. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, Alex toujours aussi surpris. Il allait d'ailleurs reprendre la parole lorsque Kagami posa un doigt sur les lèvres pour le faire taire.

- Je ne me souviens plus des sentiments que je ressentais pour vous… Pourtant votre présence me fait du bien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais depuis que je vous ai vu, je me sens heureux et en sécurité. Dès que je vous regarde, mon cœur bat plus fort. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi jusqu'à maintenant. Je suis peut-être amnésique… Je vous ai peut-être oublié mais pas mon coeur. » avoua-t-il avec douceur.

- Kagami… » murmura Alex plus que surpris.

- Aidez-moi à retrouver la mémoire. Je veux me souvenir de tout. Même si cela risque de me faire mal. Je veux me rappeler des moments que nous avons passés ensemble. » supplia l'amnésique en caressant la joue de son vis-à-vis.

- D'accord, je vais vous y aider. » accepta le blond en souriant. « Je vais commencer par appeler votre famille. Ils pourront nous aider dans cette tâche. »

- Je l'espère.

Alex se leva puis se dirigea vers son téléphone. Il espérait du fond du cœur qu'ils pourraient l'aider et surtout qu'ils accepteraient. Il décrocha le combiné et tapa rapidement un numéro. Il tomba sur l'un des gardes qu'il y avait à la grande résidence des Mikage.

- **Résidence Mikage, j'écoute**. » fit-il froidement.

- Bonjour, je voudrais parler à Monsieur Mikage je vous prie. » demanda le jeune scientifique d'un ton neutre.

- **De la part de qui ?** » interrogea le garde d'un ton dur.

- Dites lui que c'est Alexander O Howell. » se présenta calmement le blond.

- **Je vais voir s'il accepte de vous parler monsieur. **» avertit l'homme un brin agressif.

Alex attendit patiemment non sans crainte. Il ne savait pas comment les Mikage allait réagir à cette nouvelle. Après tout Kagami était responsable de tous leurs malheurs dans un certain sens. Quelques instants plus tard, la voix d'un homme d'âge mûr retentit.

- **Monsieur Howell. Je vous écoute, quelles sont les raisons de ce coup de téléphone ?** » demanda-t-il froidement.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais j'ai une chose importante à vous dire. » commença Alex en inspirant profondément.

- **Allez-y, je vous écoute. **» répondit le membre de la famille Mikage

- Kagami est vivant. » révéla le plus doucement possible Alex.

- **Quoi ?!** » s'écria l'aîné n'y croyant pas.

- Oui, monsieur. Je l'ai trouvé sur la plage. » expliqua rapidement le scientifique. « Il est amnésique et j'aurais besoin de votre aide pour… »

- **Hors de question !** » coupa la voix au bout du fil. **« Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de Kagami. Est-ce clair ? **»

- Mais monsieur… » protesta le scientifique plus que surpris par cette réaction violente.

- **Au revoir !!**

L'actuel chef de la famille Mikage raccrocha ni plus ni moins sans la moindre explication. Mais cela ne surpris pas Alex qui posa le combiné avant de se tourner vers son amant. En voyant l'expression triste du visage du scientifique, Kagami comprit que cela s'était mal passé.

- Il n'a pas voulu vous écouter ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

- Le chef de la famille Mikage ne veut plus entendre parler de vous. » avoua le jeune homme en baissant la tête. « Ca se comprend un peu… »

- Ce n'est pas grave. » déclara le brun en s'approchant de lui et en lui relevant le visage.

- Si c'est grave !! » s'emporta l'écossais choqué par tant de désinvolture. « Vous êtes de leur famille !! Je ne comprends pas que l'on puisse agir ainsi après tout ce que vous avez fait pour eux !! Même si tout s'est très mal passé !! »

- Je vais être franc, je m'en fiche un peu. » avoua Kagami froidement. « Je ne me souviens pas d'eux. Et apparemment, ils ne valent pas la peine d'être connus. »

- Mais quand même…

- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Cela ne me touche pas. » révéla le brun en soupirant. « Le seul qui compte pour moi, c'est vous. Et je suis sûr que je retrouverai la mémoire grâce à vous. »

- Vous le pensez vraiment ? » questionna timidement Alex.

- Oui. » répondit Kagami en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres du scientifique. « Vous voulez m'aider à me souvenir de mon passé même s'il n'est pas resplendissant ? »

- Ce sera avec plaisir. » accepta le jeune homme en souriant.

Oui, il fallait l'aider à retrouver la mémoire. Le blond ferait tout son possible pour qu'il se souvienne de son passé. Une fois cela fait, il ne le laisserait plus jamais le quitter. Il le garderait avec lui pour la vie. Kagami attira une fois de plus le jeune homme à lui pour l'embrasser.

_OWARI._


End file.
